battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
GOL
The GOL Sniper Magnum is a German bolt-action sniper rifle. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer campaign, it can be found during Ghost Town as a collectible, in a circle of sandbags at the barracks in between the first and second objectives, and comes equipped with an MP412 REX. In multiplayer, the GOL is the default sniper rifle issued to the MEC Recon kit. It has high accuracy and deals high damage, but in exchange has a low rate of fire with its bolt action and has some bullet travel time. It comes with a 6x magnification scope attached to the weapon and can kill in one headshot or at close range anywhere, or two shots anywhere else at long range. File:BFBC_GOL.jpg|The GOL in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Oasis. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, only available in multiplayer, the GOL Sniper Magnum is the 5th sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit requiring 21000 points to unlock. It is an extremely accurate, bolt action sniper rifle capable of neutralizing targets at long range. Head shots from any range and close range shots are one hit kills while other shots at long range are two hit kills. The weapon has slight bullet drop and bullet travel time so to consistently hit targets at extreme distances leading the shots and aiming slightly higher than the target is needed. The weapon has a 6x magnification scope by default, though the scope can be replaced by a Red Dot Sight, a X4 Rifle Scope , 12X Zoom Scope, or a sniper spotting scope. Attaching a red dot sight or 4x scope to the weapon will cause the bullet drop to seem to disappear, although it is still present. The 6x and 12x scopes magnify the bullet drop as well as the target. It should be noted that it is the only sniper rifle whose scope does not have a range finder (though this has little effect on gameplay). The GOL Sniper Magnum is best suited for medium-long range combat and should not be used at close range unless absolutely necessary or forced to. While a no scope or quick scope is possible for a quick kill, it is hard to pull off successfully. The GOL Sniper Magnum also has no scope sway. However, this only has an effect on the PC, as the console versions lack scope sway for any weapon. (mainly because console versions also have aim assist and 1 hit kills,whereas on the PC,the game requires much more skill involved.) 700px-GOLBC2.JPG|The GOL Sniper Magnum at Isla Inocentes in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the GOL used to be glitched, as when a player opted for a 4X Rifle Scope or Red Dot Sight, the gun would have had a thick black line extending from the bolt of the gun to a point under the map, possibly due to a missing mesh in the game files. Many players found this irritating and just used its normal 6x or 12x scope. The PS3/XBOX 360 1.04 Patch has fixed the issue, however, the issue still exists on PC. *Despite the in-game stats for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the GOL does not have the fastest rate of fire for the bolt-action snipers. It does have its very high accuracy, but the bolt-action sniper with the fastest cycle is the SV-98. Its damage stat is also incorrect as - along with the other bolt-action snipers except the M95 - it should be the same as the SV-98 and M24 since they all have the same damage value (100-50). This was probably due to the GOL having a damage of 100-70 before all the bolt-action rifles were patched and balanced. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the GOL has no camouflage despite the in-game image depicting a it does. Videos thumb|350px|left Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles